


Astro's (Honorary) Baby

by DaniShine178



Series: Looking after Little Lixie [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Astro are whipped for Felix, But for like two seconds, Caregiver Bang Chan, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Little Felix, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: When Jinwoo went to the bathroom to wash his hands, he did not expect to find Felix of Stray Kids crying and regressed. He also did not expect for him and his group to become absolutely whipped for the little.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Looking after Little Lixie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845895
Comments: 25
Kudos: 333





	Astro's (Honorary) Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiminWreckedSugaBias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/gifts).



> Request from JiminWreckedSugaBias:
> 
> Hi! I have a request, but no rush at all!  
> Maybe Felix thinks he messes up on a stage for Mnet or something, and when they get backstage he excuses himself to the bathroom where he slips and cries, but JinJin finds him and Astro takes care of him until they can contact Chan?
> 
> So this amazing request was left on my story Baby Hyungs, and I decided to make it its own oneshot! I hope that it doesn't disappoint! ^_^

The moment the stage was done, Felix could feel his heart sinking. He had messed up during the performance, and it had been quite obvious. He knew it. What was worse was that he could feel himself slipping. The stress of the comeback combined with the now added stress of messing up on stage was all hitting him, and Felix did not know how long he could last. So as soon as the mic pack was off him, he quickly muttered to their manager that he was going to the bathroom.

Felix pushed past idols and staff members, tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. He was quick to wipe them away, rubbing off the makeup covering up his freckles as he did. He could not be seen crying under any circumstances. Once Felix had made it to the men’s room, he locked himself into a stall and collapsed. Tears poured from his eyes as gut-wrenching sobs erupted from Felix. And to make matters worse, he was crashing hard into his headspace.

Around this time, Jinwoo entered the bathroom simply to wash his hands after accidentally getting eyeshadow on his hands. While he would normally just wipe it off on a tissue, the eyeshadow was glittery and refusing to come off without the assistance of soap and water. However, when he entered, he heard small sniffles from one of the stalls. Choosing to brush it off as just someone with a bad cold, he made his way over to the sinks and washed the eyeshadow off his hands.

It was when the sniffles turned into sobs that Jinwoo got very concerned. He approached the stall from where the sobs were coming from and knocked on the door. However, the door swung open, the occupant having forgotten to lock it. In front of Jinwoo was the crumpled form of Felix Lee, one of the younger members of Stray Kids. “Hey, are you okay?”

Felix snapped his head up to look at Jinwoo, hastily rushing to wipe away his tears. He forced himself to pull out of headspace, but he was just barely holding on. “’m okay, Jinwoo-sunbaenim. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Jinwoo frowned. “You weren’t bothering me. I heard you crying and figured I should make sure you’re alright.” He cracked a smile. “And please call me hyung.” Felix gave a small nod. Jinwoo knelt so that he was eye to eye with the younger idol. “Now, can you tell me why you’re in a bathroom stall crying? We just saw your stage. You did so well!”

“I fell,” Felix whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper. He sniffled. “I f-fell, and then I-I missed the t-turn, and…and…” Before Jinwoo could react, Felix broke down into sobs again. “Wixie mess up! Wixie bad!”

Jinwoo’s eyes widened. He poked his head out of the stall, relieved to see that no one else had silently entered while he had checked on his dongsaeng. He then turned his focus right back to the sobbing man. He had an idea as to what was happening, but he couldn’t be certain. “Felix…are you little right now?”

Felix nodded. “Wixie can’t s’ip in fwont of othas, though.” After a moment, he started sobbing again. “Wixie bad!”

“Oh, Lixie, don’t be upset,” Jinwoo urged. “Is it alright if I hug you?” Felix gave a small nod, and Jinwoo quickly brought the little into a tight hug. “You aren’t bad for slipping. You should try to keep it to your caregivers or whoever your caregivers have said are okay, but I know about age regression.”

“Weally?” Felix whimpered.

“Really,” Jinwoo confirmed. He pulled back from the hug. “Now, how about we get you back to your caregivers?”

Felix’s eyes widened, and he began rapidly shaking his head. “Wixie no go! Dey gonna be mad at Wixie! P’ease, JinJin h’ungie!”

“Okay, okay, hyungie won’t take you back to them just yet,” Jinwoo reassured. “But you can’t stay here.” Jinwoo sat in thought for a moment, rubbing circles on Felix’s back as he did. Felix frowned.

“Wixie go wit’ JinJin h’ungie?” Felix suggested. Jinwoo smiled. It was a good idea.

Jinwoo entered Astro’s dressing room with Felix holding onto his hand. Sanha perked up instantly, having been scrolling through his phone. “Felix, what are you doing here?”

Felix gasped before running over to the couch Sanha was sitting on and jumping onto his lap. “Sana ‘yungie! Wixie missed you!”

“Sanha hyungie missed you too, baby!” Sanha admitted, giving the little a big smile.

Minhyuk glanced around the room, visibly confused. “Why is Felix talking like a baby?”

“Why are you questioning it?” Moonbin retorted. He was smiling at the Aussie. “It’s adorable.”

As Sanha helped Felix get comfortable in his lap, he turned his focus over to his hyungs. “Well, hyung, there’s something called age regression that a lot of idols, such as Lixie here, do to help relieve stress or cope with trauma or mental illnesses. Felix mentally regresses to the age of about two or three.”

“How did you find about this, Sanha?” Eunwoo inquired.

Sanha smiled, giving Felix a small bounce on his lap. “Well, I was hanging out with Hyunjin one time when Felix woke up from his nap regressed.” He gently pinched Felix’s cheek. “And how could I not find this face adorable?”

Felix giggled, gently pushing on Sanha’s hand. “’yungie, don’t pinch my cheekies! Gonna wub off my fweckies!”

“Oh my God, he cannot be this cute,” Minhyuk muttered. Felix giggled, moving to stick his thumb in his mouth.

“Lixie, baby, don’t suck your thumb,” Sanha reprimanded, grabbing hold of Felix’s hand.

Felix pouted at the tall boy. “Sana ‘yungie!”

“Jinwoo, why did you bring another group’s baby in here?” Myungjin questioned, having stepped back into the room after changing into his street clothes.

“He was crying in the bathroom, and he didn’t want to go back to his caregivers,” Jinwoo explained.

Sanha frowned, turning his attention to the little in his lap. “Lixie, baby, why don’t you want to go back to your caregivers?”

“Wixie bad,” Felix whimpered. “Wixie fa’ and miss steps and did bad.”

“Aw, Lixie, I’m sure your caregivers aren’t mad at all,” Moonbin reassured, joining Sanha on the couch.

“And if they are, then we’re going to have some words with them,” Minhyuk added. Felix giggled at the idea of his caregivers being scolded by his new hyungies.

Myungjin and Eunwoo approached Jinwoo while the maknae line comforted the little. “So I assume you’ve already texted Bang Chan?” Myungjin questioned.

“As soon as Sanha started explaining age regression,” Jinwoo confirmed.

Eunwoo couldn’t help but smile as Felix let out loud peals of giggles due to the tickle attack he was currently under. “He’s so cute that I might just kidnap him, hyungs.”

“If you do that, then I will not stop Chan from whooping your ass,” Myungjin hissed, making sure his voice was low enough to swear.

Jinwoo chuckled. “In all fairness, Felix is pretty adorable.”

“He called his freckles ‘freckies!’” Eunwoo squealed. “Stray Kids better make us Felix’s babysitter after this.” Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The leader shot Eunwoo a playful smirk. “Well, now’s your chance to ask them.” Jinwoo then stepped over to the door. The moment it was unlocked and opened just a crack, the door swung open as Chan bolted into the room. Jinwoo fell into Eunwoo’s arms as the caregiver looked frantically around the room for his missing baby. However, a sob from the little quickly got his attention.

Chan rushed over to Felix and quickly pulled the boy onto his lap. “Oh, baby boy, why did you run off? Dada got so scared when manager-nim said you weren’t in the bathroom.” Jinwoo quickly explained what had transpired in the bathroom to Chan, earning a shocked expression from the caregiver and a sad sob from the little.

“’m sowwy, Dada,” Felix whimpered, cuddling into Chan’s embrace. “Wixie bad.”

Chan cooed and quickly wiped away Felix’s tears. “Baby, don’t say that. You tripped and fell, and that’s okay.” He pressed a kiss on Felix’s forehead. “You might be Dada’s koala, but you’re still human.”

Felix giggled, moving back so he could peck Chan on the lips. “Dada siw’y.”

“So are you, baby,” Chan reminded before giving the little’s tummy a quick tickle. When Felix let out another round of giggles, a bright smile appeared across Chan’s face. “There’s my happy koala.” Chan took that as a chance to stand up, his baby boy secure in his arms. “Alright, Lixie, time to get back to the others.”

A pout was very quick to form on the little’s lips. “No go, Dada. Wanna stay wit’ hyungies.”

Chan smiled, giving all the members of Astro an impressed smile. “I was expecting him to be like this because of Sanha, but the rest of you really grew on him.”

“He’s just so cute!” Moonbin confessed, a bright smile on his face. “It’s hard not to be sweet to him!”

“Oh, I know all about that,” Chan claimed. He turned his focus back to the now whining little. “Lixie, baby, how about we talk to Mama about having Sanha hyungie bring the other hyungies the next time he comes over.” Felix nodded. “Sounds like a plan then.” Chan looked around the room, a grateful smile on his face. “Thank you all so much for helping out Lixie.”

Jinwoo cracked a smile. “It’s no problem at all.”

Chan gave a small nod before heading for the door. “Say bye-bye to the hyungies, Lixie.”

With a small pout on his face, Felix waved his small hand at the Astro members. “Bye-bye, ‘yungies! Wixie gonna miss you!” And if five of the members instantly thought Felix would be their honorary baby (Sanha already knew this), they did not bother hiding in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
